Erza' s STUFF?
by fairytailfanfics98
Summary: Erza invites Jellal over to Fairy Hills one night to do some stuff and Wendy hears some noises coming from Erza's room that same night. My first fic, so any comments would be accepted. JerZa story, rated T just to be safe. Has a bit of 'mature language'(?) in it.


**This takes place several years after the GMG arc, when all of Crime Sorciere are free. Ultear and Meldy are off doing some other things, while Jellal has joined Fairy Tail. **

**This is my first ever fanfic, so I'll accept any reviews you readers might have, be it positive or negative.**

Fairy Tail is not owned by me._ If it was, I wouldn't be writing this._

Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

**Outside Fairy Hills dormitory late at night**

After a long day at the Fairy Tail guild, a young Sky Dragon Slayer was walking back to the Fairy Hills girls dormitory, when she saw a man with spiky blue hair walk into the building with a scarlet-haired Ex-quip mage.

"_Erza-san!" _Wendy thought. _"is that Jellal-san walking next to her?"_

Curiosity getting the better of the young girl, she trailed them to Erza's room. When they went in, she stayed outside and stuck her ear to the door to hear what was going on, and she could hear some_ VERY STRANGE noises _coming from the inside.

_"OH YES! CLOSER, CLOSER, PERFECT!"_

_"You really think this is good for me?"_

Hearing all this, young Wendy's innocent mind could not comprehend it.

"Maybe I should just ask Lucy-san about this tomorrow morning..." she thought, and walked back to her own room, thinking about what those two could possibly be doing inside Erza's room.

* * *

**Wendy's room**

Somehow, her walk broke into a run and by the time she got to her room, she was panting and sweating.

"Wendy, what's wrong? You're all sweaty and you look flustered." Her favorite white exceed prodded.

"Oh, it's nothing Carla. I just went for a little exercise." Wendy lied

"Well okay then. You should go take a shower then get some rest. I'm going to bed now"

"Good night Carla!"

_"I'll just ask Erza-san tomorrow about what she was doing in her room just now..."_

* * *

**The next day, at the guild**

Eager to ask Erza about what happened the previous night, young Wendy went to the guild extra early. To her disappointment, the scarlet-haired mage was not as early as she was and neither was the blue-haired mage from the night before.

However, she found Team Natsu seated all together at a table so she decided to go sit down with them. While Natsu and Gray were bickering over something stupid as usual, she decided to ask Lucy about the Ex-quip mage's whereabouts.

"Lucy-san, have you seen Erza-san anywhere?" Wendy asked

"No... Wait, she's coming in right now" Lucy said and pointed at toward the guild doors. "Erza! Over here!"

The Ex-quip mage made her way over to them and sat down next to Wendy.

"_Now's my chance!" _Wendy thought

"Good morning Erza-san. Can I ask you something about last night?"

"A rather odd topic, but go ahead."

"What were you doing in your room with Jellal-san last night? I heard some strange noises coming from the room late at night when I was walking past it."

Hearing what Wendy had just said, Natsu and Gray stopped their fight for a few seconds and Lucy was broken out of her trance to soak it all in. _Noises__ coming from Erza's room at night? And Jellal was there?_

"Oh! I invited Jellal over and we did some stuff together. I told him to keep quiet or to shut up and that sound travels, but he wouldn't listen to me, now would he. Hmph." Erza mulled to herself

Hearing this, Gray and Lucy looked mortified. _Erza and Jellal were doing STUFF TOGETHER late at night?_

But Wendy still wasn't pleased with this answer.

"Erza-san," she prodded again, "what kind of stuff were the two of you doing together?"

Lucy looked even more horrified with this question. Not wanting the little girl's innocent heart to be corrupted, she decided to intervene.

"Um, Wendy, why don't you go pick out a job for the team this time around? It's getting pretty boring sitting around here all day, and since I picked our last job, it's your turn."

"Okay! I'll go!" she said cheerily

Just at that moment Jellal sulked in and went straight for the request board. He reached it the same time as Wendy did, considering her shorter legs, and his speed.

"Good morning Jellal-san!" she greeted happily

"Good morning..." he grumbled

"Jellal-san, would you tell me what kind of stuff you were doing with Erza-san last night? I asked her but she wouldn't tell me."

Hearing this, one thought immediately rushed to Lucy's mind. _Oh nooooo._ She rushed over as fast as she could, but didn't make it before Jellal opened his damned mouth.

"Oh, she invited me over to see some of her new armors that she bought recently. Then we made out a little and I asked her if we could have sex but she kicked me out the window." he sulked again at recalling the very incident of flying out the third floor window.

The guild members nearby almost choked on their drinks when he said those last two sentences, while Nab, being the closest, simply fainted on the spot. As for Lucy, she fell down while walking.

"Is that why you're sad? Because she kicked you out the window?" Wendy asked, oblivious to her new surroundings

"Somewhat, yes." he said, having lightened up a little from opening up to this innocent little girl.

"One more thing, Jellal-san."

"Hm? What is it?"

"What's making out and having sex?" Wendy asked, slightly louder than necessary

This time, all the guild members heard it, and either fell over onto their tables, or were relieved that the most innocent girl in the guild didn't know what those two verbal phrases meant. Lucy, having finally made it to the request board, said "it's best you don't know Wendy. It's best you don't know."

* * *

**Well, how do you guys like it? This is my first ever Fanfiction, and I'm not really good at writing these kind of stories so please forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC. I'm also no good at doing character descriptions.**

**Anyways, please review and give me some pointers if you can, and I'll try to write better stories in the future.**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
